Power Rangers Starforce
Power Rangers Starforce is the 4th season of Dragonzeron and its theme is Legendary Heroes that have protected the world. This is the first time we see past heroes. Plot Long ago in the world of celestial power, the evil Space Empire Kublai attacked the universe. 5 beings with unimaginable power banded together and imprisoned the beast. Today, the Kublai break free from their imprisonment, so now the 5 beings must choose new warriors to stop them. They manage to defeat Kublai before confronting the Wizard Empire Garandian , and the rangers defeat them before a new threat appears. Let's hope the rangers win the battle. Characters Star Rangers Allies Name Occupation Arsenal StarForce Morpher- These are the phone like devices the star rangers use and they flip them up revealing a slot and they put the mystic cards into the slot and say starforce phase up and they change Mystic Cards- these cards are used to change into star rangers and to summon weapons StarForce Blaster- This is the side weapon that the rangers have and they are held on the right side of them Rainbow Cannon- This is there finishing weapon in which combines all of there power Lion Cell Morpher-This is Silvers morpher and resembles a more bulky phone and he puts his card into the phone and he closes it and says Lion Silver Power Holy Lion Blaster-This is Silvers main weapon and acts as his finisher Battilizer Staff-These are the staff of starforce and they summon it by saying super mode card in and then the element dragon gives them the powers Megazords StarForce Megazord *Star Force Dragon *StarForce Phoenix *StarForce Viper *StarForce Tiger *StarForce Shark Data Bot/Hyper Bot Megazord * Seaick Pods - Megazord Mode *Landick Pods - Megazord Mode *Skick Pods - Megzord Mode StarForce Megazord + DataBot + Pods = Skyline Megazord Battaleon Megazord *StarForce Lion *StarForce Boat *StarForce Blimp StarForce Megazord + Battaleon Megazord = VLance Megazord Zordon Megazord/Ship- Warrior Mode StarForce Megazord + Zordon Megazord = StarForce Ultrazord Villains Space Empire Kublai *Lord Mothogon *General Mantiz *Night Weevil Wizard Empire Garadion *Great Blob Bloabel *Army Wizard Kengon *Night Weevil Batwing Robotic Empire Akusho * Emporer Hornbot *Marshall Lillian *Night Weevil Squidtron Episodes #'The 5 Shining Stars Part 1' #'The 5 Shining Stars Part 2' #'Winter Wonderland' #'Rockin' Out' #'Feelin' Blue' #'Hard Work Part 1' #'Hard Work Part 2' #'The Pranks On You' #'Girls Party' #'Lost Partners' #'Cut Corners' #'The End Of General Mantis' #'By A Long Shot' #'The Invasion Of Kublai Part 1' #'The Invasion Of Kublai Part 2' #'The Return Of General Mantis' #'The 6th Shining Star Part 1' #'The 6th Shining Star Part 2' #'Runaway Knight' #'Fast Love' #'Think Fast' #'The Ledgend Of The Rainbow Part 1' #'The Ledgend Of The Rainbow Part 2' #'New Miracle' #'Happy Mother's Day' #'Laugh,Laugh' #'Something's Fishy ' #'Sealed Deal Part 1' #'Sealed Deal Part 2' #'Helping Hand' #'The Invasion Of Garadion Part 1' #'The Invasion Of Garadion Part 2' #'The New Empire' #'Stars That Shine' #'Mystic Crypt' #'Snapshots' #'Step It Up' #'Crime And Punishment' #'The Return Of Night Weevil Part 1' #'The Return Of Night Weevil Part 2' #'Making Friends' #'Fake Data' #'Final Battle Part 1' #'Final Battle Part 2' See Also Category:Series Category:Season Category:Dragonzeron